


Night Out/Night In

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for the DL server Bingo Card prompt-Harem(s)So, I struggled with this one, so I decided to work the prompt into this in a minor way, so I could also write this other fic idea I’ve had for awhile lol. As a note with that, I didn’t actually search to see if there are any bands named Harem or Harems or any variation of that, so the one I mention in this fic is purely fictional!Enjoy some NSFW Freddie/Jim at a punk show, purely for the sake of having a night out together with minimal interruption from well-meaning fans!
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Night Out/Night In

“Sorry, what are they called?” 

“Harem, or Harems, I think,” Roger replied, handing over the tickets for the concert. “I wouldn’t normally say this, and they aren’t bad or anything, but the music isn’t the point of tonight.” 

“No?” Freddie asked with a smirk. “Then what is the point of it?” 

“The two of you, being able to go somewhere new, somewhere different, and not having to worry so much about being recognized and bothered,” Roger said. “Plus, even if anyone in the crowd would recognize you, they’ll at the very least do a double take with the two of you all done up.” 

“It isn’t the worst,” Jim admitted, tapping at the spikes on Freddie’s leather jacket. “Just leather with a bit extra.” 

“I don’t hate it either,” Freddie said. “Not exactly. Feel a bit silly-” 

“You both look lovely,” Roger interrupted. “Young punks seeing you two won’t know what hit ‘em.” 

“And you’ll look after the kids?” 

One of the kids in question, Delilah, wound her tail around Roger’s leg as she walked around his feet. 

“They’ll have the best of care,” Roger replied, and picked Delilah up. “Though I think they would have been okay-” 

“Everyone else is out of the house tonight,” Freddie interrupted. “I know they could be left alone, but I’d rather they not, and if things should go sideways at the show...” 

“I’ll be near the phone, and ready to come get you whenever you should need me,” Roger reassured. “Tell your dad he’s being silly, Delilah. Tell him everything is going to be fine.” 

Delilah meowed loudly, and batted at Roger’s nose. 

“See?” Roger raised a brow. “Even she knows it’ll all be perfectly good. A nice night out, hearing some new music, worrying about nothing.” 

\---

The worries about blending into the crowd melted away after Roger dropped them off at the venue. Everyone was done up similar to them, in varying degrees: leather, thick and messy eyeliner with streaks of bright eyeshadow, spikes and mesh and pins all over. 

Surprisingly, they weren’t the oldest ones there, like Freddie had expected they might be. There were a good number of folks their age, if not older, and it made it easier to walk through the crowd as if they belonged there. 

“There isn’t anything saying we don’t belong here as much as anyone else anyway,” Jim said as they made their way onto the floor of the venue, in the flood of fans. “I’m sure we aren’t the only people here tonight at their first show for this band, or first punk show in general. And remember, this is for a night. We don’t have to do this again if we don’t want to.” 

“But you do like me in all of this, don’t you?” Freddie teased. 

“I might,” Jim teased back. “So do those girls, I think.” 

The girls were probably all of sixteen, blushing redder than the eyeshadow they wore as Freddie turned and caught their gaze. 

“They’re children,” Freddie chuckled. “They’ll find another six boys in the crowd to make eyes at yet, I’m sure.”

“And you?” Jim asked. 

“Found my one, right here,” Freddie replied, only to turn his eyes to the stage. “Oh...” 

They were loud. Raucous. Raw. Almost too much, and that was saying a lot for him. 

But even if the music wasn’t exactly his thing, the energy in the crowd was. They were on the edge of any of the moshing, and he wasn’t keen on joining it and possibly getting crushed, but even being near all of it was enough. A mix of angry, happy, and everything in between, a kinetic mass of mess. 

And it was electrifying. 

Getting to the back of the venue to the bar for drinks was impossible against the crush of the crowd, which normally would have been a disappointment, but tonight? It wasn’t a bother. 

It also helped that there was no need to hide anything, with this crowd. If people weren’t moshing, crashing into each other, then they were yanking each other off to the sides of the mass, and crashing into each other’s lips instead. Girls with girls and boys with boys, not a single fuck given as to who might see. 

So he didn’t hold himself back from kissing Jim whenever he got the chance, hands finding bare skin under mesh, pulling at the waistbands of leather trousers. 

Finally, they half-led half-pulled each other out of the venue through a side door, into the alley at the side of the building. 

“When the fuck did it start raining?” Freddie chuckled. It was pouring, soaking them to the skin, making their makeup run. 

And in that half-second of adjusting to being outside, it dawned on both of them just how incredibly, if not oddly, hot the entire situation was. 

“We’re keeping the clothes,” Jim said, and that was the last talking that was done. 

It was replaced the by rush of lips on lips, hands pulling at leather, stopping only on occasion, to brush a bit of make-up tinged water from their faces as the rain continued to fall hard. 

There was only one streetlight near them, that provided minimal illumination. 

All the same, it wasn’t an excuse to be less careful, and it was an unspoken agreement as they made their way further back into the alley, away from the light. 

“We aren’t doing the whole...thing,” Freddie gestured. “Here, are we?” 

“God no,” Jim laughed. “Not young enough for that anymore anyway. But we could start that fun here, and finish when we get home?” 

Freddie nodded. “So long as we calm down enough before Roger comes to get us.” 

“I don’t think Roger will mind if we’re making out in the backseat like teenagers,” Jim said. “He owes us anyway, since we didn’t tell anyone about the night he-” 

“Shush!” Freddie giggled. “Delilah was no worse the wear for being held like a baby anyway. That he did try and sing her to sleep was adorable, too.” 

“It was,” Jim said. “But I think he’s less embarrassed at having done it, and more that he was drunk enough that night to pick up a cat and think it a baby.” 

“I’d argue she is a baby, but never mind that for now,” Freddie said. 

“She is, in her own way,” Jim chuckled, the moaned as Freddie kissed him hard. “You keep that up, and it’ll be more than making out.” 

“Good,” Freddie smiled, undoing the button of Jim’s trousers as he kissed him again. 

In the back of the alley, in the dark, there wasn’t room for much. But trousers could be undone, pushed aside so they could get their hands on each other’s cocks, lips could find bare skin to leave kisses and hickeys (that there would be simply no explaining away, thank goodness the cold weather meant scarves wouldn’t be out of place), and they could pull each other as close as humanly possible without fear of interruption. 

Neither of them could have said for how long they were at it, until finally it was nearly too much. 

“If we don’t stop, there’ll be nothing to finish at home,” Freddie smiled, pausing for a breath. “As it is, I hope Roger can leave the car away from a streetlight...” 

As if on cue, there he was. 

“Sorry,” Roger shouted, covering his eyes. “Been about two hours since the show ended. Thought maybe you’d gone for a drink, but couldn’t find you at your usual haunts, so I thought, maybe, off-chance-”

“We didn’t realize the time,” Jim called, as they worked to button themselves back up. “Sorry, Rog.” 

“No, no,” Roger protested. “S’alright. You two were having fun, clearly.” 

They blushed at that, though they knew Roger meant no harm by it. 

“How about we get you home, so you can dry off and get to the rest of that somewhere more comfortable?” Roger continued. “Don’t get me wrong; I’ve had my nights in tucked away places, but-” 

“Thank you, Roger,” Freddie interrupted. “We really are sorry, we should have watched the time.” 

“Stop apologizing,” Roger scolded him playfully as he led them to the car. “I mean it! I’m genuinely pleased you two had a good time tonight, and that you’ll be having as good a time once I get you home. That’s what tonight was for!” 

The drive home sobered them slightly, as they talked with Roger as to how the kids had been (”Delilah missed you, cried a bit, then settled on my lap. Others all hid away from me, but I checked on them before I came to get you, and they were happily sleeping.”) 

He left them at the door before driving off to head home himself, and it was like someone had cranked it all back up to eleven. 

They were on each other again as soon as the front door was shut and locked, even as they nearly tripped over a meowing Delilah. 

“Darling, we’re a bit busy,” Freddie tried, but she only cried louder. 

“Let’s put her to bed, otherwise she won’t leave us alone,” Jim said. “And you know how sad it is to hear her cry at the bedroom door.” 

Freddie nodded, and they separated long enough for Freddie to scoop Delilah up so they could escort her to her room, making sure she was settled and happy before they left her. 

“Children,” Freddie sighed with a smile as they walked into their room, shutting the bedroom door behind them. 

Jim nodded, only to break into giggles as Freddie took the pause as opportunity to literally jump him, and tackle him onto the bed. 

“We should get these off,” Jim said, plucking at the waistband of Freddie’s trousers as Freddie straddled him. “No good, stuck in soaked leather.” 

“True, but it’s going to be a bitch to get off,” Freddie said, wincing as he yanked off his leather jacket and mesh shirt, tossing them to the floor. “Unless you’ll help me?” 

“Would I ever refuse?” Jim smiled. 

He wouldn’t, of course, but unfortunately Freddie had been all too right about the leather being stubborn to pull off while still wet. It was a chore as much as it was foreplay. 

They dropped back into the bed, finally naked, and burst into laughter. 

“We’re sweatier from that than from anything else we’ve done tonight,” Freddie giggled. “One downside to the leather.” 

“Just the one,” Jim agreed. “Are you too tired out then, for the rest of our night?” 

“Never,” Freddie replied, and moved to straddle him again. 

“Never too tired, hm?” Jim smiled, then laughed as Freddie tried and failed to hold back a yawn. 

“Hush,” Freddie sighed. “I’m getting old, apparently. Be nice to a tired old man.” 

“That makes me a tired old man too,” Jim said. “Something slower for the rest of the night, then?” 

Freddie nodded, and shifted so they were laying side by side, face to face. It was easiest to kiss, to touch, to frot against each other (with the help of some of the lube from the bedside table), that way. And it was gentle enough, but the intensity remained in every kiss and moan and motion. 

It helped too that some of their makeup hadn’t been totally washed off by the rain. 

“I know you don’t wear it as often,” Jim said as they paused for a breath. “But you really do look amazing in eyeliner. I would not be against you wearing that every day, if you ever chose to do so.” 

“Only if you wear it too,” Freddie smiled, then gasping at the friction of his cock at Jim’s hip. 

“If you asked me, you know I would,” Jim said. “Wonder what the others would say?” 

“Maybe we’d start a trend,” Freddie smirked. “Imagine that? Everyone in the house, any friends that come over-” 

“All putting on eyeliner purely because we’ve taken to wearing it constantly,” Jim interrupted with a chuckle. 

They smiled through their next kiss, even as their hips crashed together harder, more erratically. 

It wasn’t quite at the same time, but damned close, that they came. 

They rested against each other in the aftermath, eyes closed. Freddie’s hand on Jim’s chest, Jim’s arm pulling him close and a hand gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I wonder,” Jim broke the silence. “How hard it would be for Roger to get us more tickets like that. To that band, and any others he can think of?” 

“I don’t know,” Freddie said. “But I don’t think he would mind getting us more regardless. Shall I ask him about this next weekend, if there’s anything coming up?” 

“Or tomorrow night,” Jim smiled. 

“Tomorrow?” Freddie chuckled. “To think, you’d not been to a concert before meeting me. Now look at you.” 

“They’re alright,” Jim nodded. “So long as I’ve got you with me.” 

“Romantic thing, you,” Freddie smiled, and kissed him softly. “Tomorrow night then, so long as he can get us tickets. And if he can’t...I’ll find a way to put a show on for you here.” 

They cuddled close for another moment more before moving to clean themselves up. They returned to the bed only after they were done, and the door had been opened to let a patiently waiting Delilah in to lay on their bed. 


End file.
